


镜子（2）

by southyuki



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southyuki/pseuds/southyuki





	镜子（2）

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，帝国尊贵的皇太子殿下。  
在公时102小时49分钟前，已经荣升为帝国广袤星域事实上的主宰者。  
毕竟，死人是无法再霸占这一头衔的。  
接下来的数日，帝国所辖疆域的所有行星都将竭尽所能、攀比似地惦念先皇的功绩与伟业，即便这些含着泪水与哀恸的缅怀虚伪得让稚子都发笑。  
明眼人都分辨得出阴云已盘旋在头顶，只不过这些盘根错节牵扯甚广的斗争与大多数平民并无直接关系。  
而处在漩涡正中心的剧目主角，竟也奢望和这浮夸戏台毫无瓜葛。  
阿尔弗雷德憎恨着他的父亲。  
那位帝国的守护者，臣民仰慕的神祇。  
早在被接回怀特宫、隔着高耸台阶相认的那一瞬，阿尔弗雷德就亲手扼杀了最后一丝天真乐观，彻底识破了从小到大自欺欺人的谎言。  
——啊，这就是，母亲病榻间也不忘编织的温柔幻梦，自己孩提时心目中最值得钦佩的英雄。  
这个，冷酷而私利，残暴而胆怯的男人。  
仅仅是为了在位时的自我安全感，竟丁点不在乎身后会遗留下的惨烈波澜。  
——而我，也不过是他用趁手的人偶！  
眼中闪烁愤怒的准帝王进一步提速，形如风之轨迹的悬浮车爆发出呼啸，在皇亲贵族方能踏入的密林猎场中不要命地挑衅极限。  
他一点也不想接管那烂摊子，一点也不想面对贵戚们假惺惺的悼唁，一点也不想斡旋于豪门望族再三的试探和图谋，更不想向早就独裁的联邦妥协！  
——去他*@$的天佑皇帝！  
流线型车头猛地与帝星引力背道而驰，阿尔弗雷德沿着粗壮古木一路游蛇之走狂飙而上，完全不在乎防护服和头盔被闪避不开的细小枝条划得哐当作响。  
——去他*@$的新皇万岁！  
炽热人造恒星的光辉再无绿叶隔阻煌煌铺洒在脸上，阿尔弗雷德失神感受着自己与无垠蔚蓝越来越近，忽如被拉下地狱般急剧猛坠！  
还未升起的帝星眼看就要陨落！  
阿尔弗雷德眼神一凌，十指配合操作得流水顺畅，在堪堪坠地前再次牵掣引擎，侧转漂移一气呵成，宛若贴水甄鸥，箭镞般奔驰上密林间隙的平坦草场！  
不孝与不称职的名号已铁板钉钉，阿尔弗雷德却恶劣地期待老皇帝的私生子们干脆齐聚一堂，最好闹得鸡飞狗跳颜面尽丧。  
可另一方面，内心自小对英雄的憧憬和天性中伴生的使命感，却让他像困在光子牢笼中的凶猛异兽——  
明知疼痛也还是必须不停冲撞，明知顺遂放弃才是唯一的出路，可他就是不甘心毫无作为，重复着中庸前人和呆板过往！  
尽管已在古林中游荡数日，但阿尔弗雷德知道联邦的使团已莅临帝国。  
由那个让人闻风丧胆、又让他暗自咬牙羡慕的男人亲自率领。  
阿尔弗雷德更知道此番在友好亲睦背后的肮脏。  
可他有什么办法？  
有哪个贵族不因那独裁者的到来而窃喜着拨打算盘？有谁会为他说话？  
又有谁，在意过他？  
自己的父亲积威甚深又骤然长逝，若不是顾忌着博得个好名声，恐怕帝星贵族无论显赫与否均已夜夜笙歌彻夜难停。  
他们在乎的，不过是阿尔弗雷德头顶被神赐福过的名号，可那名号也可以交由任何一个有着先帝血统的年轻人，只需一些正当的名目——  
骑跨着帅气座驾的驭者猛地腾空翻转急速闪避，千钧一发避开击出深坑炸开草皮的光子炮击！  
身后使用了热能而暴露存在的战机干脆撤去隐形护盾，在开阔地势嚣张而猛烈地围堵追击起孤身一人的无价猎物！  
愚蠢，又很大胆。  
阿尔弗雷德一瞥间已确定了对方人数机型和搭载的武器。  
无论是哪股势力想将他杀死在禁林，不管之后的剧本是多么跌宕壮阔感人肺腑，阿尔弗雷德都没打算就这么老老实实地配合出镜！  
眼见即将在又一丛深林边缘被截击下，勇武的骑士陡然大胆熄灭驱动！  
还不等身后咫尺撞击上的豺狼有所反应，刻意导致机体沉坠的驾驶者已完成360度翻转争取到一息一瞬，重新复苏的战马在摧毁两架措手不及的敌机后果断喷薄动力，向着从未深入过、植被也愈加密集的谷林穿梭而去！  
狭小空间致使稠密枝叶割在身上飒飒如刃，阿尔弗雷德隐约记得在不甚具体的林区地图上，这附近应有一洼浅湖。  
心绪激烈起伏良久的皇太子的确可以选择绕弯改道，回去有着温暖床铺周到服侍的冰冷宫殿。  
然而他就像当初甩了从父亲咽气后就死皮赖脸跟着他的暗卫一样，丁点没有愧疚又任性妄为地继续探索鲜有人迹的罕至区域。  
身体因逞强发力而散出阵阵痛楚，随着自己不眠不休的坐骑这会儿也间歇性警示着抗议。  
阿尔弗雷德抚过热烫机体指示休眠，收撤下头盔，拨开枝叶缓步靠近潺潺水声。  
今天实在太过乱来了。  
身形健美俊朗的大男孩甩甩脑袋，此刻全然不像个皇太子，反倒更似贫民窟小混混般咋着舌搓揉右臂，抬脚踹开最后一丛挡道的灌木——  
哗啦啦——  
喧闹急乱，却不是受到惊吓的涉鸟。  
阿尔弗雷德也是戒备一愣，大脑背叛了意志，不住在眼底回放撩动乌发的纤瘦背影因乍然受惊扬起无数晶珠、而后慌措没入湖泊的袅娜仪态。  
“抱歉女——”  
眼力超凡脱俗的金发年轻人舌头打了个结。  
“这位先生，抱歉打扰了。”  
阿尔弗雷德扶了扶直挺鼻梁上的装饰眼镜以遮掩内心鄙夷。  
诚然，自己最初被那黑发拂动的姿色惊艳了一秒，但大家都是男人，不过是意外撞见了洗澡玩水，有必要抬手掩挡躲躲藏藏吗？  
女人一样。  
但身在唯有帝国豪族才有权入内享受恩典的天然山林，阿尔弗雷德不会因为心情正差就随便冲动结怨某方王公。  
哪怕他才是举境最为尊贵的人物。  
只是……  
黑发？东方裔的贵族？  
有着记忆天赋的皇太子从来不记得有在哪家的族谱上见过。  
毕竟帝国大贵族可都是些注重血统不惜近亲结合的臭石头老顽固们。  
阿尔弗雷德暗嘲之际，如波纹般震颤着的琥珀色也恢复了宁静，却奇妙感觉得到，他仍是怔愣着注视自己。  
“无妨。”悠然清丽的言语圣歌般柔润高洁，终是稳住惊诧悠悠吟诵着动听音符，“只是没想到，这里也会有外来者。”  
阿尔弗雷德下意识觉得这句话有些不对劲，还不及细想，湖波下白皙的半身忽地焦急破水而出！  
无瑕珍珠一样的玲珑躯体，淡色乳头在交错如水藻的黑发覆盖下时隐时现，异常扎眼。  
黑与白的强烈对比，攫取人心的妖异。  
“您受伤了？”  
盛满了担忧的眸子又是一怔，迅速不自然地错开视线淡然道：“若是不介意，请随我来用些药。”  
在怀特宫生存至今的半大少年早已用血泪教训学会了谨慎多思。  
即便他所面对的，不过是个赤裸柔弱的清傲美人。  
可对方若即若离的态度蔚为令人在意，阿尔弗雷德展露出活泼和善，预备报上真名以作试探。  
“那就多谢啦~认识一下吧！我叫——”  
“不必了！”慌乱垂下睫翼的男人在波光粼粼中宛如涵有泪光，“不必了，既是无心而入，您便只是过客。”  
承载着万千痛苦的目光尽管戴上层层假面，却依旧像要冲破闸笼。  
“陌生人，你无需向我多说什么。”  
水波的荡漾越来越强烈。  
阿尔弗雷德眼睁睁看着那摄魂秀美的生灵从湖中一步步迈向岸边，宛如寄宿其间的神明般泰然清冷。  
在精瘦腹部以下就要完全映入眼帘之际，阿尔弗雷德再也受不住脑海嗡嗡的压迫，呼吸都难以为继地仓皇扭过头去。  
耳中钻入湿漉漉的脚步声和衣物窸窣声。  
阿尔弗雷德两颊火烫，闭上眼也赶不走余光润洁到晃眼的肉色，只觉得这么多年的宫廷秽乱都是白看了，自己居然会对着一个男人不好意思。  
正胡思乱想着，那声音泉水凌冽流入心壑。  
“但，来者是客……这边请吧。”  
***  
与怡人景致融为一体的精致小屋虽与世隔绝，却绝非破败简陋。  
阿尔弗雷德有些恍惚。  
这闻所未闻、不知属于哪位贵族的房产，其中的装饰和布局风格，竟有些类似怀特宫的茶室。  
是哪个趋炎附势的家伙，想以此来博得帝王的好感呢？  
十九岁的皇太子不着暗自痕迹轻嗤，旋即释然。  
屋内的湿度与温度都被调节到最为适宜，设定成透明的光幕后铺展开烟水美景，竟能神奇抚慰下满腹的负面情绪。  
“请坐到这边。”  
一路无言的男人手中拿着医疗胶与消毒喷雾，冷淡地从背后招呼。  
古老的东方后裔只用一根浅葱织带松松系着长及脚踝的月白素袍，秀气双足赤裸陷入兽绒地毯，半湿长发不加修饰地披在肩上氤染开水汽，超脱性别的漂亮脸上宁谧得无喜无悲，在这遗世独立的深林静湖间，与莅临凡尘的精灵别无二致。  
见惯了贵族们在宴席舞会中携同的各色美女青年，阿尔弗雷德这一秒却还是深感视觉与心灵受到了冲击。  
被凝视之人仿佛习惯了这般放肆目光，只缓声又重复了一遍，并以视线示意了一下悬在半空、刻意装饰成古早风格铺满绣线软枕的浮空椅。  
等回过神，阿尔弗雷德已莫名其妙乖乖坐了上去。  
斜躺在自主调整角度的座椅中，阿尔弗雷德习以为常地被人伺候，一瞬不瞬盯着黑发男子伸手利落解开了妨碍疗伤的护甲，半跪着面无表情放轻力道，慢慢涂抹已经泛出青紫色的右肩胛。  
凑近了才发觉，这个举手投足间不紧不慢优雅尽显的美丽男子，眼尾竟有着若有似无的红痕，眼波横斜间含着春色，不施自魅。  
像是造物主的恶作剧，不经意地勾画，却将这不食人间烟火的神祇狠狠拉入了开满欲望之花的尘世。  
此刻，琥珀色的光华中只折射出精健肉体上破坏了美感的小瑕疵，没有一缕一丝留给这具躯体高贵又迷人的支配者。  
就算被生父冷落猜忌，阿尔弗雷德也是帝国的储君，不日的帝王。  
多少人巴结着要讨好他奉承他，可今天……他差点要怀疑自己是困在了联邦的地盘上，正受着对方军部惨无人道的刑讯！  
——哼！不理就不理！我还没嫌弃你这里的医疗设备落后得要死呢！连个愈合气雾剂都没有！  
年纪尚未成熟的大男孩闹别扭地转过头，假装漫不经心地打量周遭摆件。  
玄关处逃过了百年前浩劫的天价细腻瓷器，通往地下室的楼梯口摆着描金珐琅异域香炉，其中的清甜正腾云般源源散逸而出，仿若压根不知道焚烧之物的价值。二楼平台挑空处垂落下保养得当的古董手工植物染色织毯，头顶是只有皇室才消受得起、从异兽脑核中提取的晶石淬炼成的空间浮灯……  
低调朴素却尽显奢华，非低阶皇室成员所支撑得起的排场。  
阿尔弗雷德不由皱起了眉头。  
——这个人，难道是……  
“好了，稍事休息很快就会恢复，你可以离开了。”  
在猜测中追猎的青年猛地回神，同时盈满鼻尖的干冽清爽也随之而去。  
方才毗邻到近乎吐息交缠的长发男人毫无留恋，直起身拾掇着器具，不怎么委婉地下达了逐客令，像是先皇板着脸摆手散会那样干脆果决。  
视他为空气。  
如出一辙。  
阿尔弗雷德压制住一瞬间暴起的不甘愤恨，灼灼目光紧咬着对方的云淡风轻，笑容却是截然相反的明快灿烂。  
“谢谢啦~你包扎得可真麻利工整~难道是医生吗？”  
被白袍勾勒出标致身段的男人只是定定站着，没有回应的打算。  
无论是幼时在贫民窟还是之后被迎回皇宫，除了掌握着生杀大权的那个人，从来没人敢用这种不屑的态度对他。  
抛开身份，阿尔弗雷德外表开朗阳光，更从小就胆子够大拳头够硬，即便是相处还算融洽、手中有着禁军兵权的异母兄长艾伦也时常拿他哭笑不得毫无办法。  
可在这帝国皇家的御苑中，竟然有个不长眼的异族人明摆着叫他滚蛋？  
燃起了战意的年轻人俏皮吐了吐舌头，笑得十足无辜：“其实……我迷路了，大半天都没吃东西，先生你那么好心，能不能给些吃的？哪怕是营养剂都没问题！而且，就快晚上了，你真的不能再好心收留我一晚吗？有个热水澡就行，不会给你添麻烦的！我可以就睡玄关哦！”  
诧异于突然的恳求，默默瞥了一眼廊外橘色天空的男人犹豫了。  
阿尔弗雷德当然不会放过对方心软的机会，表现如不谙世事的孩童般喋喋不休：“你是一个人住吧？虽然这儿只有少数人能来，外面也有驱逐野兽的装置，但屋里连个通讯设备都没有，这该多无聊啊~吃饭时我来陪你说说话吧~HERO我有好多好玩的故事和经历呢~对了，今晚是什么好吃的呀？”  
说罢自顾自摊开手脚，大有坚决不肯起来的意思，顺便可怜兮兮眨巴眨巴眼，一派纯良烂漫，谁若相负，必然是对方冷酷无情。  
雪域的高岭之花不加掩饰惊愕。  
不管是生活状态与处境被一语道破，还是少年自说自话兀自纠缠，引狼入室的东方美人都在步步为营中没了退路。  
能够进入这片区域的本就不是普通人，既然赶不走，无需权衡利弊，他都丧失了再拒绝的可能。  
阿尔弗雷德戴着不令人反感的胜利小得意，美滋滋看着男人垂下睫毛轻声叹息，终于拂去了些许冰霜：“这儿每十日才有人送一次补给过来……现在地窖只剩一点粗末之物，还望您不会嫌弃。”  
***  
之前说得谦逊之极，但男人做菜的手艺，让阿尔弗雷德差点把舌头都吞下去。  
未来的皇帝陛下吃得毫无形象，如果不是被惊慌阻止，他就要捧起盘子直到舔掉一层釉质才罢休！  
繁琐的宫廷礼仪与虚与委蛇的恭维斡旋，阿尔弗雷德都快忘了精神彻底放松的进食该是什么模样。  
加之这饭菜简直太好吃了！还在成长期的少年根本停不下来！  
放下又一只价值连城却只被当做普通餐具的古董瓷盘，伸向下一盘菜肴的魔爪遭到拦截，阿尔弗雷德正要不高兴，嘴角倏地被按压下柔软织物。  
他怔忪抬眼，作为宴席主人的黑发男子不知何时来到身畔，纤纤素手正扳过他的下颚，小心翼翼擦抹满是油光汁水的双唇。  
淡棕色的眸子里尽是纵容与温和，像长辈对待顽劣又淘气的孩子。  
宽厚，又爱怜。  
直到刚才都生人勿近的高傲生灵笑了起来，无比真切自然，清晨旭日一样柔柔照进阿尔弗雷德黑黢黢的冰封心田。  
“真是个小孩子。”  
想也不想，被看低的成年人回以悠久之前，向母亲撒娇一样的黏糊。  
“喂~我可是大人了！可别把HERO当你弟弟啊~”  
男人的笑容越发璀璨：“怎么会，我弟弟他——”  
唇边的动作蓦地僵住。  
宛若从噩梦惊醒，平静的金色海洋霎时掀起了暴风与巨浪。  
只是弹指间，快得抓不住。  
遮蔽住光源的影子生硬退开。  
“……别吃太多，会不消化的。早点洗漱就寝吧，房间是楼上方才指给您的那间。”疏离的口吻，决然逃离的步伐，“明日一早，还请自便。”  
***  
森林的夜晚安静得骇人。  
阿尔弗雷德枕着双臂，睁大眼瞪着黑暗中浮现出精细花纹的天顶。  
那一秒，他自认为触碰到了男人的真实。  
触手可及的，不再如星辰遥不可及。  
然而……  
烦躁地翻了个身，阿尔弗雷德伸手拍了拍床头终端，身后的幕墙转换成透明，银蓝月色铺满了卧房。  
储君殿下确信，从未在任何公开场合见过这栋房子的居住者。  
但也隐隐察知了对方的身份。  
这并不是什么令人大惊小怪的状况。  
从皇宫到贫民窟，在外豢养漂亮的玩物，可说是自古以来就心照不宣的风潮。  
阿尔弗雷德想知道的仅仅是——  
他会是谁的秘密情人？  
无需妆点便足以如黑洞般牢牢吸附住所有人的心神，宫中浓丽艳抹的俗物在他跟前全都黯然失色匍匐在地。  
难怪要被深藏在远离人烟的皇家密林中，屏蔽一切外界联系纵情地独占独享。  
不管是那副诱人的皮囊，抑或是……  
漠然下真挚炽热的温存。  
阿尔弗雷德眼底浮现出不久前男人轻声哼舒缓曲调，浅浅微笑着准备饭菜的模样，那身姿就仿佛处于被心爱之人注视着的氛围中。  
埋藏的美好回忆像是被从深渊狠狠拽了上来，拖到面目全非的现实下暴晒。  
这是阿尔弗雷德曾坚信再也无法有幸重温的画面。  
沉沉阖上眼，有资格涉足这片地域的皇室宗亲在脑海一一闪过。  
哪怕是整天游手好闲、顶着禁军统领名号四处只和女人调情厮混的艾伦，阿尔弗雷德也没轻易把他从名单上剔除。  
但无论是谁，先帝刚死，他们都该忙着密谋结党重新划分利益，这里……暂时不会有人过来。  
尽管可笑又不合常理，但无法入眠的青年就是觉得嫉妒快要化为火焰，放肆地焚尽一切！  
作为皇太子，阿尔弗雷德在帝国正统风评里是极不合格的。  
但在皇帝陛下、他的生父心目中，却是优秀完美。  
胡作非为，任性善变又不理政事，不拉帮营私还差不多把所有重臣都得罪了个遍……劣迹斑斑的帝国继承人，越是闹腾不成器，皇帝陛下却越是安心放心。  
阿尔弗雷德犯傻的表象下不住淌着无法停止的血泪。  
他本就对帝国能否绵延不以为意，甚至对自己的父亲是谁都没什么兴趣。  
如果可以，他想回到年幼的时光，成天围绕在坚强又温柔的母亲膝头，陪着她在贫民窟破败却温馨的小屋中与世无争度过每一天。  
这样的日子，早已和毁灭联邦一样，成了梦中都不会存在的扯淡。  
被称作皇帝的父亲终于死了，现在轮到他被推到了最前线。  
挣脱束缚开始争权夺利的贵族们和联邦的敌人会让他活多久呢？  
——看呐，这就是帝国的主人会有的待遇！  
阿尔弗雷德低低凄凉笑了起来。  
他本该一往无前于他的命运。  
然而为什么？  
为什么要让他在这里遇见这个人？  
究竟是谁？是哪个该死的混蛋！竟然！竟然拥有了那样一颗真心又不好好珍惜！  
他身为未来的主宰都无法拥有这样渺小又珍贵的东西！  
五指成拳重重砸入床铺。  
和月光融为一色眸子闪着戾气。  
左胸下的搏动喧嚣，但皇太子殿下敏锐的听觉依旧捕捉到一丝被压抑住的呻吟。  
克制而急促，又透露出率真的欲情。  
阿尔弗雷德坐起身撩动额前碎发，危险地眯起了眼。  
是正主，抽空连夜赶来享用珍藏的尤物吗？  
即将戴上皇冠的幼狮划起冷笑，狩猎般放轻了脚步。  
这是个好机会，不是吗？  
他会撕裂私藏宝物的臣属，向所有人重申，这帝国的一切美好之物，都该由谁先享有！  
断断续续的喘息清晰了起来。  
阿尔弗雷德半蹲在二楼平台向下窥探。  
视野所及的景象，是黑发男子被压在他人身下粗鲁操干的幻想所不可比拟的心灵震慑。  
人类到底怀念着母星地球的月色，为此不惜野蛮清扫星域变更天体间的引力，残留下无数不可磨灭的伤疤后患——  
只因眷恋那些在清辉窥觑下各自演绎的浪漫旖旎。  
阿尔弗雷德从前对帝国史中盛赞的兴建人工月球这一壮举嗤之以鼻。  
今夜面对此情此景，他唯有对前人的执念彻底拜服。  
黄昏时他所坐过的那张椅子，现在正被另一人所眷顾。  
蜷缩在狭窄空间的黑影小动物般楚楚可怜不停颤动，披上了银霜的黑发自肩头垂坠到胸口一如流动的银河，湿淋淋地随着吟喘起起落落拍打偷窥者脆弱的心堤。  
阿尔弗雷德无法移开自己的目光。  
无法从那双因衣袍被撩至腰腹而全然裸裎的白嫩双腿上移开。  
附有薄薄水光的粉糯肌肤微微抽搐着，立起的膝盖彼此碰撞摩挲，在牢牢并住的缝隙间，有一双手不顾一切挤入裂隙，宽大衣袂都掩盖不住地在其下莎莎动作着。  
阿尔弗雷德下意识滑动喉结吞咽下口水，觉得干渴无比。  
深陷在权力中心，扮作没心没肺纨绔子弟的储君什么阵仗没亲历过？  
但山泉似静谧寡淡的男子被欲望所攫获的模样，比戴上面具高坐在贵宾席俯瞰的群交盛宴更让他血脉喷张，令鼻息都开始沉甸甸。  
“大人……”  
魔怔住的贵族之首猛地回神，却动弹不得，任凭细弱的哀求恣意在体内纵火。  
阿尔弗雷德只能从这角度欣赏到男人陶瓷娃娃一样典雅完美的侧颜。  
那副白日里淡泊沉稳的天人之姿，此时在凉月映照下晕染开欲念的红霞，将半睁着的琥珀和其中再也衔不住的清泪一并抹上了勾魂的情色。  
“……大人……”  
沉沦在欲海中的男人齿关战栗，额头抵上双膝，充满着乞怜地讨饶呢喃，像是正被他思绪中所期盼的那人困锁在强健身躯下，狠狠遭受着胯间名为爱欲的粗硬侵犯，再也生受不住快感冲刷地期艾投降。  
悬浮在空中的座椅不稳地上下晃摆，衣袖遮蔽住的双手节奏渐趋激烈，不同于撸搓揉弄的自泄满足，东方美人滑下椅背尽力抬高臀部的举动仿佛献祭，戳弄进出的湿漉动静暗示直白，昭然揭示正抚慰翻弄着的是哪一处私密部位，而咕啾作响的震耳水声，亦为眼前上演的寥落淫行弹拨出了最好的奏曲。  
“……大人、唔！大人……不要、不要走……嗯啊……我……”  
男人蜷曲绷紧着小巧的足趾，迷醉的神情空洞而迷茫，迎着冷冽清影和窗外阒无人声的憧憧婆娑，忽地惨淡一笑，饱含隐忍孤寂，却仍是极尽所能地投以羞涩又爱慕的剪水秋波，就好像……他所无私呈上全部的存在正契合于至深处！  
“啊、啊啊……嗯啊啊~”  
婉转悲戚的长长咏叹，尽数无视了这栋世外小居中的外来者。  
凭借着另一处性道达到高潮的男人激喘着吐露白雾，将湿发贴服的头颅搁在椅背上，哀恸眼中因冰凉现实而忍耐不得，无声无息的透明热液滚落下绯红面颊。  
自脱力打开的腿间悠悠抽出的五指纤长细瘦，非常适合放在掌心把玩抚弄，进而缠绵亲吻。  
即便沾满了稠白的黏浊。  
胸口未曾平复波伏的男人着魔般将手指送到水润唇边，颤巍巍伸出艳红小舌自指根深情舔弄而上，宛如侍奉着在他体内得到纾泄的雄性圣物，面容虔诚而沉醉。  
阿尔弗雷德觉得喉咙被火激猛灼过，痛得发不出一个单音。  
——究竟，是谁？  
实际上的帝国掌权者觉得嫉恨的热度已炽烤了大脑，每一根神经都在叫嚣着愤慨。  
炙热的目光并烧不透楼下慵懒倦极的始作俑者。  
“大人……大人……我……”沉浸在另一个世界中的男人轻轻阖上泪眼，哆嗦着菱唇小声啜泣，生怕惊散了缥缈的甜梦，“我，很想念您……”  
蔚蓝不复澄澈的青年一把抓握住硬得发疼的胯间，浓密阴云终是倾覆了森冷双眸。  
将倒映在眼中的月下精灵残忍吞没！  
***  
“你为什么还在这里？”  
肩头搭着方巾的消瘦男人拢着一束青丝，半梦半醒间摇晃着步入厅室，见到早该自行消失、现在却还霸占着餐桌一脸等投喂表情的金发大男孩，顿时带着惊异的薄怒低喝。  
“欸~你昨天让我自便啊，HERO手还在痛，当然选择留下啦~反正你也一个人嘛！我陪你做个伴啦！”  
颠倒黑白！厚颜无耻！  
阿尔弗雷德惬意欣赏着男子凛然面庞上煌煌若揭的谩骂，收敛起狡黠应对随之而来、婉转爆发的起床气。  
“不必了！”  
冷硬利索的回绝，看来气得不轻。  
男人可能自己也没察觉到，那双拽着披巾的手有多么发狠用力：“我如何都与你无关！这里不欢迎外人！你伤势并没有多严重！赶快离开！被人看见不好！”  
他在紧张。  
——是担心金主突然出现吗？  
阿尔弗雷德心底轻嗤。  
——HERO可是，讨厌死，被人命令了啊。  
因再三遭拒反而更坚定要缠着人家的少年状若懵懂皱眉反问：“被人看见为什么不好？这里有什么见不得人的东西吗？”  
屋外不该听得见的鸟鸣声漏了进来。  
男人脸上血色尽丧，勾着布料的十指关节透出惨白。  
阿尔弗雷德破天荒有了良心不安。  
那副姿态一反目空一切的冷漠，犹如被径直戳中了要害支离破碎，再没有丝毫伪装的气力。  
“呃，你……”  
“你最好！认清！自己的身份！”男人踉跄向后退了半步，极力拼凑住即将离析的冷静，可干哑低啸中的哭音，怎么是光靠逞强就能简单抹消的？  
“这里不是你该踏入的地方！现在！立刻！给我出去——！”  
明明是感应开阖的装置，男人却发泄似的用尽全身力气重重带上了赏玩用的复古门扉。  
彻耳的回响激荡在鼓膜，整栋房子都像遭受了外敌攻击，甚至门旁装饰橱柜边缘的晶石摆件都被冲击到了地上。  
——还好是地毯。  
阿尔弗雷德久久杵在原地，好半天才从男人离去前的悲切酸楚中回神。  
——……并不是，想看见这样的反应啊。  
往昔的幻象徘徊在眼前。  
曾不止一次目睹被执念所粉饰的绝望与悲哀，阿尔弗雷德沉默良久，这才失魂落魄上前捡起兽绒上蒙着薄尘的珍物，甩了甩脑袋将一些不好的记忆丢出脑海。  
无论如何，他都需要和对方服个软，这样才能抚慰下行将崩溃的坚忍。  
他对此驾轻就熟。  
可又一次，皇太子殿下无法执行自己的意志。  
一件信物跃入视野。  
在堆满了闪耀珠翠与精致饰物的台柜上它是如此不起眼，以至于目光犀利毒辣的阿尔弗雷德昨天都没有留心。  
那是一只脖子曲线优美的黑天鹅，金色的王冠套在它的颈项间熠熠璀璨。  
属于某支王室血统的族徽。  
尽管帝国的官方纹章是金色雄狮，但不同皇室宗族的家主们仍使用着各自别具风格的徽纹，以示亲疏远近、地位高下。  
无人可以冒犯逾越的皇室繁缛。  
颈戴王冠的黑天鹅。  
过去和现在，有资格使用这个纹章的宗支……  
阿尔弗雷德震惊瞪大了眼，脑袋里的思绪一如燃烧的虬结麻线，烫得他猛地跳起，头也不回跌跌撞撞跑了出去！  
***  
敛着双翼的黑天鹅展开了翅膀，像是不依不饶的梦靥猖狂狞笑着盘旋在头顶！  
——为什么！为什么会这样！为什么偏偏是那个人！！  
阿尔弗雷德喉间涌上血腥，脚下一软扑抱住树桩溺水般喘吸粗气，明灭光景早已被滴沥的汗水所模糊。  
他本有许多事需要理清思路。  
不怀好意的联邦上将，皇宫内正在开演的好戏，追杀他的势力，是回去自暴自弃受欺压，还是走先皇大权独揽的老路，抑或是干脆孤注一掷大刀阔斧弄个翻天覆地，之前苍蝇一样赶不走的影卫怎么到现在还没出现，等等等等。  
随便哪一条，都比在那间屋里苦苦奢望守候的男人要来得重要紧急！  
可阿尔弗雷德做不到！  
做不到将那个傻瓜一样痴情苦等耗费人生的固执身影从眼前抹掉一寸！  
——究竟！是为什么！这是怎样恶劣的玩笑！  
颤抖五指摸上自己讨喜的俊脸，未来的皇帝陛下好似断气地疯狂笑着！  
——难怪、难怪他会局促和回避，因为这张脸吗！  
阿尔弗雷德拳头砰地砸上树干，落下的灰叶撒了一头。  
——我该怎么办？  
——我能怎么办？  
——我想怎么办？  
被掩埋的身躯毫无动静，一如化为泥石。  
时光在胡思乱想中走得飞快，归鸟的呕哑嘶鸣又一次穿行在阳光难以漏下的林间。  
憔悴狼狈、又饿又冷的帝国继承人起身，一步接一步迈开双腿。  
初时沉重，几乎要将脚下的枯枝全部碾成泥浆，而后唰唰的声响越叠越密，在吃力奔跑的身影后尽情飞扬舞动。  
——想要拯救他。  
——至少，要拯救这个人！  
阿尔弗雷德弯着腰，手扶树干深深吸了好几口气，这才抬起渴求而坚毅的青春面庞，遥遥自小径隐蔽处望向透明幕墙后静静专注来路的沉寂暗影。  
艺术品般美好的男人正面向夕阳寂寥安坐，任凭忧郁温和的余晖一寸寸吞裹失神的容姿，像是被时间所眷顾的永远孤独。  
在暗处的金发青年没有费心遮掩自己的痛楚。  
他的心正因过往的悔恨怨愤而揪绞。  
那个人需要安慰，需要陪伴。  
需要……  
——我在他身边。  
重叠的影像霎时剥离。  
在宫中毫无实权因此格外有恃无恐的阿尔弗雷德放松下紧绷的肩膀，果决向着将自己赶走的男人进发。  
听到门口轻响激动起身的东方人僵住了动作。  
双手还撑在座椅上借力，笑容却已涣散在嘴角，眼中映和着夕照的眸光瞬间寂灭。  
溢于言表的失望。  
男人哭丧的脸似是要低泣出声，但最终仅是疲倦地自嘲一笑，站直了虚软双腿飘忽而来，取出药箱机械般为脏兮兮的淘气大男孩清洗包扎。  
两人都对发生过的龃龉避而不谈。  
阿尔弗雷德再一次落座在那张浮椅上。  
屈膝俯身为他轻轻擦拭脏污的男人颓丧着脸，做着同昨日一样的事，但自肩头跐溜滑下的黑发，近在咫尺的艳色红痕，都让从未有过真刀实枪体验的皇太子殿下心猿意马。  
阿尔弗雷德可以轻易从脑中调出昨晚欣赏到的每一个细节。  
滋润着眼尾的泪滴，蜷曲痉挛的脚趾，如海妖歌咏的吟哦……  
一直到沉默是金的男人将餐盘冷淡摆到他面前，阿尔弗雷德都在愈渐细化的臆想中沉沦不可自拔，裤裆中自律了十几年的兄弟也开始叛逆地躁动。  
食物依旧美味到让人想呐喊。  
阿尔弗雷德饿了整天，全然没有异样地以高水准大快朵颐了好几份。  
即便他尝到了不该出现在饭食中的味道。  
身在皇家，就算满心不甘愿，该学的东西，冠着储君之名的男孩一样没落下。  
其中当然也包括了对毒药的抗性训练。  
他不愿回首过去反复呕吐、打颤到茶勺都拿不住的生不如死，但这一刻，阿尔弗雷德倒是心存了一些感激。  
说不生气，那是不可能的。  
阿尔弗雷德很是惊讶，这我见犹怜的美人竟也是欲对他不利的人之一。  
但热爱冒险的未来皇帝，对这失去了靠山的禁脔会做出什么举动的好奇，远远甩了被算计的愤怒好几条街。  
气味不明显但对阿尔弗雷德而言已足够突兀的安眠药，或许是这个男人在无数长夜中寻求解脱的方法之一。  
然而如此不加修饰的拙劣手段，是受哪方势力的委托？  
交付任务给这种非专业人士，那些家伙也真是昏聩蠢笨，成不了气候。  
阿尔弗雷德打着哈欠隐藏住不屑，摇摇晃晃胡乱咕哝几句，在对方欲言又止的注视下踉跄传送到楼上倒头就睡。  
时间的流逝变得凝滞而胶着。  
过了不知多久，久到阿尔弗雷德差点忍不住冲下楼把人抓上来干脆拷问个彻底，谨慎迟疑的气息总算在房门外显出端倪。  
精神为之一振的皇太子殿下连忙调整好状态，等候着未知的惊险。  
气流自入口溜灌而来，尔后无声的脚步轻蹭着绒毯，随掩饰不住急促的呼吸凑到近处。  
蝴蝶拍击翅膀似的轻风掠过耳畔，颤颤巍巍为静夜的乐章起了一个调子。  
“……你、你睡了吗？”  
干哑惧怕的犹疑，不复一丝白日的冷傲。  
沉眠中的鼻息安宁而平稳，这仿佛给了前来不轨的男人无边勇气。  
阿尔弗雷德十分纯熟地伪造出自然表象，内心雀跃于对方开始了窸窸窣窣的响动！  
——来吧，让我瞧瞧，你有什么本事从HERO手上讨便宜！  
携杂恶劣的兴奋情绪没多久就变成了不可思议，甚至可说是尴尬。  
“嗯……嗯……哈……唔啊……”  
舒畅的放浪含糊在床边，阿尔弗雷德怎么也料想不到，自己居然会面对这样的情境！  
不用刻意揣摩脑海就能轻易具现身畔的画面。  
这个男人，他给自己下药！竟然、竟然只是为了——  
对着自己自慰！？  
“呜！大人……大人……求您给我！”  
咕唧回荡的黏腻湿响在岑夜中被无限放大，于男人无所顾忌的媚叫声中伴奏着淫靡音符。  
阿尔弗雷德勒令理智必须冷静！  
他很清楚，黑发美人今晚甚至连下着都没有，只束着长袍便踏进这自以为准备稳妥的房间，像只发情的母兽伏在地上高高翘起臀胯轻摇款摆，数根手指不知餍足地狠狠递送抽插在水润孔穴，爽得声音都闷在地毯中没个完整！  
皇太子殿下忽然有些怨忿自己敏锐无比的感官和缜密罗织出的想象。  
浸淫在肉欲中的男人在自己唾手可得的距离，阿尔弗雷德神识中对方红痕湿艳双眸笼雾的模样不受控制地具象明晰，令他口干舌燥却吞咽不得。  
那些魅惑众生的神情是为谁而展露，那副销魂的身子是为谁而酥软温顺……  
——真他&*%￥@的，可恶极了！  
阿尔弗雷德装作沉睡动也不动，心底已是委屈横流，苦笑连连又出离怨恨。  
这不过是个身份卑微的异族婊子！也敢大胆妄为地给自己下药！铤而走险竟只为了用这张脸来慰藉无处诉求的情欲！  
——你怎么敢！  
仿佛屋顶掀了也醒不过来的帝国继承人并拢牙关，聆听着男人玩弄后面就达到高潮的尖细喘息，自甘堕落地进一步描摹沉溺在欲浪余韵中的身姿。  
火热湿意忽地凑近枕边，几乎舔吻上耳廓。  
床沿略略下陷，虚弱抽噎着的人儿谦卑地臣服在身侧。  
阿尔弗雷德凝神警戒，等待对方的下一步行动。  
微烫指尖庄重矜持地搭上了自己暴露在外的手臂。  
肌肉在大脑控制下连丁点搐动都不曾发生，可假意酣眠的神魂却震撼于男人缱绻的蜜意。  
“不要走……”  
他听见浓裹着肝肠寸断的祈求，触碰肌肤的热度激越颠颤着。  
“不要走，不要走……求您留下来……求您……琼斯大人——”  
阿尔弗雷德猝然睁开了乖戾双眼！  
东方人乍见这变故根本来不及做出应变，只后知后觉羞愧尖叫一声，整个人已被拽住手腕拖上床压入被褥！  
“啊……啊啊！”  
男人面色青白如古旧墙灰，煞为可怜地战抖不歇，直愣愣不知所措望着跪坐在身上气压极低之人，终是回想起自己方才的所作所为，顿时满脸通红汗如雨瀑，小鹿般温润的金眸里蓄满了惊恐泪水。  
“滚、滚开！放开我！”  
似是立即找回了日落前的傲气，前一刻还表现得帝都艳妓都自愧不如的男人恶狠狠叱责推搡，全然顾不上下半身正狼藉淌汁的浪荡。  
但理亏在先的男人到底落了下乘，何况阿尔弗雷德已不打算置身事外。  
“忘了他。”  
储君从不知晓，自己的声音也可以不经刻意训练，就这般庄重这般肃穆，一如天生的君王威慑寰宇。  
“你早就觉察到了吧。在他心中，你没那么重要。”  
阿尔弗雷德自觉齿间流泻出的字词温软，但捏在掌心的细弱手腕却像被施降了石化的咒语。  
“这不过是一场交易！那自负又自私的男人，他已经不要你了！”  
似是触发了被催眠者醒来的暗示，一镜琥珀光似无澜的眸子陡地剧颤，而后整个人歇斯底里地冲撞禁锢！  
“不会的！他不会不要我的！我只有他了！只有他了！他说过只要我高兴他会做任何事！只要我在他身边就好！其他什么都不重要！什么都不用担心！他答应过的！他答应过的！”  
涸泽里的鱼儿般无用扑腾在自己的怀里，阿尔弗雷德此等身份的贵族本该被这样有趣的市井画面逗乐。  
可他做不到。  
也曾有过那么一个他视为唯一的亲密之人，明知残酷真相却选择自欺欺人，不断折磨自身，直至死亡带来仁慈的解脱。  
现在要他再眼睁睁目睹一遍疯魔的侵蚀而不采取任何行为，这怎么可能！  
“那个男人他不会来了！不会再来了！”  
不再是回忆中稚嫩身姿的金发大男孩失控怒吼着，十指拢紧得差点要捏碎对方脆弱的骨头。  
“他骗你的！他是个混蛋！他有更多比你重要的东西！他再也不要你了！再也不会出现了！”  
阿尔弗雷德感觉有什么已经挣脱了枷锁，舔着滚油的火苗般畅快蔓延在血管。  
他将呼痛吟喘的美人扣在身下，像是猛兽狩猎前紧绷起肌肉。  
这副无助又可悲的模样让他心灵的恶质猛烈发酵，或许从第一眼见到这个人起，恶魔就已经拌入了曲蘖。  
“他抛弃你了！你要是忘不了他，我来教你怎么忘了他！”  
东方人噙着泪花的眼猛地睁大，看来是对欲望的气息毫不陌生。  
“停手！不！不要——”  
可惜男子面对侵犯唯一能做的只有软弱无用地挣动。  
阿尔弗雷德甚至一手就足以彻底制住对方半身，称得上悠哉地将双膝错入男人腿间隔在两旁，缓缓摘下架在高挺鼻梁上的眼镜随手一扔，露出一双无所遮掩、凝沉着风暴的靛蓝。  
——这个人，是父皇的禁脔。  
阿尔弗雷德斜唇轻笑了起来。  
——那么，也是自己要继承的内容之一不是吗？  
找到了合法理由，帝国储君俯下身，用尖利牙齿磨上对方因闪躲而袒露出的纤长脖颈，在脉搏的激烈跳动中留下了第一个属于自己的痕迹。  
“不行！不行！你不可以——”  
男人像只受了惊的家兔，不住挥动绵软肢体妄想避开急骤山雨般的舔吻。  
阿尔弗雷德腹下胀得疼痛，比年长者大出不少的手掌用力摸着男人腻滑的大腿由下而上，没入湿润凹谷狠戾向外捏掰，沾得一手方才自慰出的淫液。  
“求、求您！这是不被允许的！求求您住手！”  
凄惨哭叫着的男人总算领受到了少年人的决意，再也伪装不出丁点强作的镇定。  
阿尔弗雷德重重吻了一口满是泪水的面颊，松开桎梏提起对方一腿直起身，单手松开裤带让饥饿的野兽冲闸而出。  
筋疲力尽的东方尤物气息奄奄倒在皱巴巴的被单上，听见响动视线惊恐扫了过来，随即狠狠搐动一记，闭紧眼喘出恸哭。  
“不……不……”  
金发青年近乎冷酷地俯瞰着被汗水打湿的黑发与愈显魅惑的眼尾红痕，在祈求着罢手的哀饶颤巍投来之际，一想到他是在为谁而忠贞，顿时攻心的怒火攫取了理智！  
就算从来没有实战过，但雄性本能还是驾轻就熟地指引硬硕性器抵住了能让肉身和灵魂体验噬骨快感的门扉。  
明晓自己要被玷污又改变不得命运的湿亮肉穴束紧成一簇小点，但滚烫热切的菇头贴附着那处反复磨弄瞄准，只消再用一点微不足道的力量，阿尔弗雷德就可以将光滑的顶端突破进去占有个完全，疲弱不堪的男人根本逃脱不得反抗不得。  
身在这帝国，他便永远别想离开自己的视线！  
“不要！”  
身体被陌生少年贝壳一样敞开狎玩，下体的入口好几次就要抵受不住压力，眼见操守即将毁于一旦，从未赢得主导权的男人颤巍巍以手掩面，被尖喙叼住要害的雀鸟般垂死嘶鸣——  
“不要！不要！琼斯大人！救我！救救我！不——”  
“够了！”  
成拳的五指暴戾砸在被褥间震荡起波韵。  
“够了！够了！够了！”  
阿尔弗雷德这一瞬什么都不想听，什么都不想看，如往昔般伸出臂膀牢牢缠抱住自愿溺毙于心碎的人影，却终是将从不敢说出口的憋屈失意倾诉而出！  
“忘了他吧！忘了他吧！我会好好爱你的！我会给你幸福生活的！我不会让你难过不会让你忧伤的！我会一直在你身边！你就不能！忘了他吗！”  
你就不能忘了他吗！  
不能忘了那个混蛋人渣吗！  
为什么要抛弃一切温柔！疯狂固执地灌输给自己不切实际的幻想呢！  
为什么要为了那样的渣滓而毁了自己一生！  
为什么！  
妈妈——！  
阿尔弗雷德埋首于笼罩至今的黑暗一动也不动，直到一只手优柔覆上额发踟蹰安抚，他才意识到自己向来伪装成健气的面庞上，竟已全是幼童被成年人摧毁珍爱之物的迷惘绝望。  
差一点就要被幼稚恶意唐突的东方人受到了这份酸楚的感染。  
一直以来，阿尔弗雷德都为儿时无法达成的心愿所煎熬悔恨。但从这才相识了一天多的男人眼中，独自舔着伤口的幼狮在独行十数年后，邂逅了可以相互理解和疗慰的同伴。  
这份挨熬，有人能够感同身受。  
“我想，拯救你。”  
哭丧着的俊脸在男人温存摩抚下一寸寸剥离世故的假面，真切渴求着温暖。  
“我只想你能自由。”  
就要背负起一个帝国的身躯像个三岁孩子埋头在肩颈，但当阿尔弗雷德不再眷恋依偎时，重现的碧蓝瞳彩中消弭了哀伤，盈满令人不可逼视又难以抗拒的坚毅。  
“你值得，而我一定可以，相信我，相信HERO。”  
心知肚明已遭金主抛弃的东方人有了动容。  
阿尔弗雷德以年轻而强健的双臂揽抱住丧失了归去之所的空壳，“给我吧，全部都交给我。你势必是要选择我的，因为你对他也已心如死灰。”  
干脆利落，自信满满的话语每一个音调都是蛊惑，阿尔弗雷德斗志昂扬地望进身下男人颤动的琥珀瞳仁里，惊觉有那么一刻，其中流溢的光彩非同一般得让他心惊肉跳又无比自豪。  
“我……就算大人他……我也不能……我不能……不可以……我……”  
被皇太子殿下认定为父亲所有财富中最为珍贵的藏品，衣袍凌乱的东方人胸口剧烈起伏几息，印着少年不知轻重吻痕的圆润肩头战战随侧转的视线瑟缩着。  
“你不明白！你不明白！是他夺走了我的所有！又给了我新生的一切！现在又再一次把我推入深渊！我应该恨他！可我心底又希冀着……”急切的哽咽声嘶力竭，“你明白什么！我自己都不明白我和他之间这算什么！”  
阿尔弗雷德听任男人隐忍了半生似的宣泄，末了将手指错入对方的交握住。  
“你会忘了他的，我能让你忘了他。”  
年轻人灼热的手掌强势撑按住萌生动摇的佳肴，在退缩和后悔成形前半推半就用五指宽的丝质腰带蒙住那双战战兢兢的无声哀乞，截阻了对方所有退路。  
储君知道刻薄的生父不会为凡俗之物所驻足。  
而这位即将归属于他的娈宠，聪慧地深知自身的处境和地位——若有一日皇帝陛下厌倦了或是将之打赏给朝臣，就算自尽明志，只爱着权势的神祇也不会有一丝歉疚和不忍。  
阿尔弗雷德钦佩又恼火着男人对混账的忠贞与付出，更是下定决心要帮助对方焚毁这苦涩的无花之果。  
哪怕不惜用自己点燃火种。  
双眼被遮蔽的男人陷落进床褥，杂乱如深藻的黑发错落在被一寸寸剥离布料的白净躯体后，此等艳景更激得阿尔弗雷德双颊烫热鼻息沉重。  
他恣肆尽情地用双唇膜拜莹润的白皙，即便东方人像是抽离了魂魄的温热人偶一样吝啬反应。  
皇太子殿下出席过不少贵族间司空见惯的午夜宴会。要论真刀实枪亲自上阵，阿尔弗雷德完全有自信比那些戴着面具当众显摆的达官贵人们都要持久勇猛，什么姿势都难不倒生气勃勃的帝国继承人。  
阳具已硬得发红发烫直想找个湿热腔道狂放摩擦，可仍旧在室的年轻狮子忽地举步不前。  
他担心自己会在言辞间被拿来比较，甚至什么都不用多说，男人的身体就会直观告知他彼此间的差距。  
毕竟，这个人就是用这副身子伺候了一国最有威势最为风流的男性那么久……  
正无端烦躁着，阿尔弗雷德倏地留意到那双死死拽着身下被单的手。  
夜色都无力遮盖的苍白寒颤。  
识破对方也在紧张的怪异欣喜从天而降，阿尔弗雷德甩了甩沾上水汽的金发，吞咽下口水鼓起莫大勇气将视线再一次投入竭力并拢的双腿间阴影。  
纤瘦雅致的胯骨线条，平坦小腹上精巧的肚脐，还有稀疏黑色草丛下已经纾泄过一次、假充不理不睬的鲜嫩性器，无一不在彰显男人浑然天成的妖娆。  
横陈在欲火涡流之中、视线被剥夺的予取予求模样，令阿尔弗雷德没有任何理由拒绝这变相的邀请。  
颤抖的手指仔细摸上了诱使雄性一探究竟的神秘花瓣。  
手感如烧化的棉花一样软烫，阿尔弗雷德下意识舔了舔唇角，不顾肉膜战栗的紧拢用指尖强势抠开一线缝隙，将暗自施力的食指挤了进去表明态度。  
先前男人在假装中药熟睡的自己面前已放纵自慰了一回，阿尔弗雷德的手指被十分顺当地包裹进穴蕊，就像将一枚卵石凑近湖面温柔递入水中被吞裹一样静缓。  
“唔！”  
金发大男孩死死咬紧牙关，狠命压下想要不顾一切的躁狂。  
猝然收紧的谷道出人意料地淫荡蠕动，舔吮着发出响亮回应。  
究竟是男人慌乱的顽抗还是天性渴求着硬物捣弄，阿尔弗雷德现在还不得而知，却清楚明白一根手指绝对无法让这东方雌兽忘却曾经在他体内耕耘的王者。  
帝国的现任主宰涌上了亲手改造爱驹时才有的潜心和执拗。  
决计要把男人肏到只认识自己的肉棍再也想不起别的，阿尔弗雷德心急火燎地将湿淋淋满是淫水的三指“啵”地从泥泞中拔了出来，扶握住又粗又长的阴茎直指不及闭合的饥渴嫩穴。  
“啊！”  
感受到了少年粗重的喘息压低，仰躺着的身体像是崩断了的E弦突然一搐，反身弓起弧度挣扎起身意图后撤！  
——不会让你有后悔机会的！  
阿尔弗雷德应对迅速，在对方要摘下蒙眼飘带前抓握住细巧五指无情摁在颈侧，另一手卡住想要并拢的大腿把人放倒，无视了拼命推拒的力道，对准惊颤不已的湿润小孔一横心，挺腰将粗硕龟头塞了进去。  
“呜！不！琼斯大人、大人……不要……呜呜……”  
亲眼见证着自己青筋勃动的撅物一点点被红艳小嘴贪婪地尽根吞吃，阿尔弗雷德浑身燥热头脑喧嚣，巴不得立刻大操大弄用精液射满这深幽浪穴，让它的主人再也没力气叫唤那恼火的称谓。  
可他无法对男人哆嗦着认命哭泣的模样视若无睹。  
遮在那对漂亮眸子上的布料已氤出水痕，足指微微抽动的东方人放弃似地侧首一边，紧咬着下唇无声承受着后庭被陌生阳具攻入的既成事实。  
在这人心目中，恐怕肉体上的背叛，比剜肉更痛苦。  
阿尔弗雷德克制住孩子气的嫉妒，将手指滑入僵住的五指间，紧紧握住传递出热量。  
“是我，是我在你里面，别怕，HERO答应过你，会让你没时间想他的。”  
男人依旧逃避地不予回答，可慢慢回握的手指像暴雨中尽力蜷缩起来抵御寒冷的雀鸟，也让阿尔弗雷德明白自己并非一头热地煽动对方与过去一刀两断。  
深感英雄使命的大男孩双眼发亮微笑起来。  
兴冲冲调整好姿势提胯前后摆动自慢而快，东方美人的顺从让他能插多深就插多深，很快交合在一起的部位就汁水横溢，浸透了彼此的私处甚至是两颗不停晃动的阴囊。  
这是帝国的承袭者第一次体验床帏之事，还是和一个男人。  
一个曾经独属于当世霸者的情人。  
——现在，他是我的了！  
一想到这些近乎悖德的刺激，阿尔弗雷德浑身一个激灵，差点就要被下面又湿又热的紧窄小口压榨得交代出来。  
明明已经观摩了那么多场足以代表帝国最高水准的“表演”，但当切身实干的机会终于到来时，阿尔弗雷德压根没空去回想那些浮夸而造作的戏耍，只想不停深入这具施了魔法的诱人胴体！以更大的力量撞击着发出声响！直至将囊袋都全数塞挤进去！用顶端钻探至不能更深的地步！  
皇太子殿下捏紧拳头汗流浃背地抵挡住这一瞬直窜大脑的快感，待到眼前的白雾散去，立马闷哼着再度毫无技巧可言地横冲直撞起来！  
雌伏在身下的年长男人宛如在外海巨浪中沉浮的可怜小舟，任凭恩主摆布承受雨露雷霆。  
艳情的湿亮黑发如藤蔓蜿蜒披于肩膀和胸膛，纵然看不见情欲熏然的眼神，但仅凭羽毛搔刮心房般的吟喘，就已让正在摆脱童贞的年轻人难以把持。  
阿尔弗雷德痴迷抚摸着黑发男子急剧起伏的单薄胸口，两指并拢搓揉被汗珠装饰的乳粒，终是生忍不住埋头在律动中胡乱舔弄起对方性感无比的锁骨，如狼似虎汲取着扑鼻而来的温热馨香。  
“嗯！嗯啊——”  
被吻咬着颈项的男人渐入情动的疆域，少年茎身越战越勇的冲刺虽说还未刮蹭到最让人骚浪的那处，但快速起落的臀胯和两腿间沉甸甸自上拍击而下的分量所引发的快感亦是不容小觑。  
阿尔弗雷德自豪凝视着被他插到忘神、扭动纤腰用下体无言索求更多的淫乱美人，吸手的红粉肌肤和穴口沾满稠白细沫的美好腿间都让白日所见过的素雅气质荡然无存。  
堂上贵妇床上荡妇的反差，反而更让人垂涎与心动。  
不知何时攀附上后背的五指在激情中肆无忌惮地刻画下野性痕迹，阿尔弗雷德蹙眉吃痛——就算是小时候在贫民窟受尽冷眼，谁要敢在自己身上弄伤一点，他都要千百倍讨还回去！对这以下犯上的放肆冒犯，哪怕带感得令他欲火澎湃，阿尔弗雷德也势必要好好惩戒一番！  
就在皇太子精神振奋至新高度，预备换个姿势从背后再接再厉肏得更深之际，男人忽地抬腿盘上腰背摁压过一处，触发电击似的惊悚！  
体势骤变和不得而知的敏感让阿尔弗雷德措手不及，吞噬着性器的花穴光滑炽热，像一张高热而灵活的小嘴，将人的魂魄都如脑髓一样吸了出来！  
“唔！”  
金发少年暴怒着低吼，只觉得双腿一虚眼前一白，待片刻后回过神来，差点没羞愧丢脸到当场摔门逃遁！  
——天呐……天呐……  
阿尔弗雷德上气不接下气，有些气急败坏又有些困窘难堪，脸色青一阵红一阵，都掩藏在不敢抬起直视对方的呆愣俊脸上。  
被制服在凌乱涟漪上的身子此刻也被慑住了一动不动，甚至喘息都没了一口。  
尊贵无比的皇太子殿下怎么受得了这种羞辱！  
他快速咕哝了声抱歉，撑起手臂后倾着想拔出来下床走人，也好过感受对方石化了一样的震惊！  
“等、等一下！”  
交缠在一起的五指急急拽住了他——阿尔弗雷德这才意识到，至始至终，他们的手都扣握在一起。  
下体还整根插在湿软肠道中，就算由于喷精而反应迟缓，阿尔弗雷德仍在男人挣扎着起身的动作中感受到了欲仙欲死。  
心虚的视线被强硬扳正。  
摘掉了布巾的双眸水灵灵的，眼角却勾勒着绮丽朱红，像是帝国继承人从文献中零星窥及的妩媚海妖，泪光盈盈中噙满了欲求不满。  
所幸并没有鄙夷，这让阿尔弗雷德裂开一道缝的脆弱心灵好受了些。  
男人软软的酥手摸上了僵硬的惨白面颊，尔后玩心大起，揉乱了一头湿漉漉的金发。  
“乱糟糟的，像只邋遢的小狮子。”  
被辣手摧残的小狮子不敢动弹，只能闭着眼聆听温柔声音流淌过心田，治愈得让人忘却肉体正进行着的密切交流。  
“到底还是个只小崽子啊。”  
阿尔弗雷德扑闪着无辜的蓝眼睛，听得男人话语中噗嗤而出的轻笑，顿时气鼓鼓扑了过去狠狠吻住那双可恶红唇，立誓要讨回场子！  
这是阿尔弗雷德第一次有魄力吻这个人，借着不管不顾的胆色。  
未被拒绝的喜悦，让阿尔弗雷德心底腾起了庆祝新年那般规模的花火！  
被糟糕吻技舔咬着的男人不慌不忙，舒展开纤细手臂宽容回抱住热情的涌现，一手继续摩抚着滑顺发丝，却在阿尔弗雷德毫不设防之际反客为主将之摁倒，环绕着潮热的肉棒顿时滑了出来！  
皇太子殿下背脊一冷找回警醒！见男人气息急促地伏在胸口满面春情，戒备立即去了不少，胯下又开始了蠢蠢欲动！  
男人鲜妍饱满的唇深情吻了过来，阿尔弗雷德感受着那条灵活小舌在口腔内游刃有余主宰着快感，面颊彤红差点忘记如何换气。  
阿尔弗雷德轻啄一口止不住颤抖的秀色小嘴，而男人款款翻转皓腕，将铺洒下的黑发魅惑十足地撂至耳后，露出一个颠倒众生的妖媚笑容。  
“谢谢你，我的小狮子，也让我来回报一下你吧。”  
阿尔弗雷德自认中了麻痹的毒，若非如此，为什么他连一根手指都动不了，只得干瞪着眼任凭男人青葱十指挑逗圈划着胸膛紧实的肌肉，继而俯身以柔韧舌尖舔舐着一路吻至下腹，双手托起沾满体液发出淫艳光泽的阳具，毫无犹疑将再度有抬首迹象的一团含进了口中呢？  
“唔！”  
从未受过此等礼遇的年轻人不觉弓起身爽得嘶吼出声。  
那张含着烈焰的小嘴仿佛业火牢狱，死死看守着收监在其中的囚徒不住施以刑罚。  
阿尔弗雷德用下半身全意沉醉于男人娴熟的技巧中，尽心享受滑韧小舌一次次舔过青筋表面、龟头反复被深喉入窄小窒闭空间的悚然与舒畅。  
当那丁香蜜意坏心眼地堵住铃口，从下而上用眼神送来挑逗秋波时，硕物早就硬直的金发青年咬牙半坐起身，顺着男人弧线完美的背脊一路攀上高高翘起摇摆个不停的雪臀，一手将黑色脑袋紧紧摁在大屌上，另一手两指径直插入了湿哒哒满是自己东西的孔穴中揉摁不止。  
“唔！唔唔！嗯啊~不！啊！唔~”  
还在欲火中煎熬的男人可怜巴巴仰起讨饶目光，但不过一秒，那其中又似更多地欲求着快乐。  
处子般的清纯与久经风月的妖冶交相融合，阿尔弗雷德重重吐息，直想喝问神明怎能创造出一人将两者结合得那么天衣无缝！  
毋庸置疑，这是个绝色的尤物。  
——难怪能俘获立于顶点的男人！  
帝国继承人放任满肚子的黑水漫溢。  
——那老家伙怎么可能满足这样的身体！  
阿尔弗雷德将手指深深埋入灌满自己精液的淫穴里，那里收缩挤压着手指，似是想榨取出更多阳精。作为回报，少年扭动下身主动将如铁的阳物插到令人满意的境地。  
——他在那个人身下是怎样的？也叫得那么爽、摆荡得那么妖艳吗？也是夹得那么紧，流那么多水吗？  
——是不是已经被调教得，不用后面便无法高潮呢？  
不过是些臆想，阿尔弗雷德却讽刺地发现那玩意儿又硬得发胀发疼。  
松开了桎梏着可怜人儿的力道，男人得了自由立即吐出腥臊肉器，银白牵丝黏连在舌尖，而后滴落在床上晕开湿痕。  
侧首干咳了一阵，待琥珀色的眼睛哀怨看了一眼同样面色发青的少年，东方美人终是轻声喟叹一声，仰面靠着床头重新躺了回去。  
阿尔弗雷德的呼吸被扼住了。  
男人斜倚着竭力柔顺分敞开腿根，用纤细十指扒着臀肉露出被肏干得红肿的小洞，指尖拉开分泌出白糊糊精水的穴肉。  
“用你的热硬再次填满我。”  
东方人气若游丝泣求着，奉祀般虔诚又羞涩地望进阿尔弗雷德颤动的双眸中。  
“进来，我的小狮子。”  
耳朵像是被堵上了凝胶，阿尔弗雷德怔怔看着属于自己的体液从那一开一合的深红销魂穴中汩汩流出，沿着腿根湿了床单，仿佛被操纵的人偶一样，向那状若无暇的羔羊蹒跚着扑了过去。


End file.
